All Seeing Eye
The All Seeing Eye is a proven phenomenon that occurs at the observatory and is seen in various locations around the State of San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The All Seeing Eye (or Eye of Providence) is interpreted as representing the Eye of God watching over human kind. The symbol has been used in Freemasonry, Religion, the Illuminati, and the United States Government. The eye in GTA V could be construed as Extraterrestrial Beings watching over us, or it could represent the same meaning as it does in real life. It could also be tied in with the Mount Chiliad Mystery. At the Observatory There is a tall, slender monument in front of the Galileo Observatory with what appears to be a small globe-shaped object at its tip. During the day, the shadow from the monument is cast onto the concrete sidewalk in front of it. The shadow cast by the small globe at the top of the monument forms the shape of the All-Seeing Eye. This could be a hint at something hidden at the observatory or possibly pointing to another part of the puzzle involving the Mount Chiliad Mystery. The tower is based on the real-life Astronomers Monument, located on the grounds of the Griffith Observatory in Los Angeles, California. At Franklin's House Inside Franklin's House is a framed picture of the All Seeing Eye. The framed photo is one of four known All Seeing Eyes in GTA V. The photo is not referenced in the game's storyline. However, Tanisha does reference the Illuminati in the mission, Lamar Down. At Lester's House Inside Lester's House is an illuminated All Seeing Eye and a poster of one hanging on the wall. These photos, as well as the other All Seeing Eyes, are seen as clues that make up a strange unsolved secret about Aliens and UFOs in the State, or involving Mount Chiliad Mystery. At Mount Chiliad The strange map found inside the cable car station has a drawing of the All-Seeing Eye. The eye is etched at the top of the mountain on the drawing. There is also a red All Seeing Eye glyph under the observation deck that has the come back when your story is complete message. SecuroServ As a part of the Finance and Felony DLC, the online character could own an office to do illegal activities with the help of other players. Warehouses are needed to store illegal merchandise. These warehouses are bought from the in-game internet via a company called SecuroServ. The logo is a red triangle with the all seeing eye on it. Other Sightings *Omega's shirt bears the emblem of the All-Seeing Eye. *In the mission, The Long Stretch, Franklin claims that Stretch's philosophy on respect is nothing more than a pyramid-scheme to which Lamar replies, Pyramids is good man, Illuminati Pharaoh shit. This is not only a reference to the All Seeing Eye, but also a reference to how gang-bangers and rappers believe that the Illuminati works in their favor. *When looking from a special building and at the Penris building, you can see a temple and the Penris eye over it. *The Spaceship Parts have a temple in them, but no eye is visible. *In the Enhanced Version of GTA V, the player can buy a custom gear shift for their car, which bears an image of the All-Seeing Eye. Gallery 1000px-LesterCrest-GTAO.jpg|The poster in the background. Lesters house all seeing eye.jpg|The illuminated all seeing eye. GalileoObservatory-GTAV.jpg|The monument that casts the all seeing eye shadow at the Galileo Observatory. Spceshipp.png|Omega wearing a shirt with the all seeing eye. ASE-Gear.png|All Seeing Eye gear stick. Trivia *The All Seeing Eye is also used as the logo for the New World Order (NWO) in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Proven Myths Category:Alien Myths Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Featured Articles Category:Mysteries Category:Symbols